I DON'T LOVE HIM
by siwonniesm
Summary: "Aku ingin kita berakhir. Aku sudah sangat lelah."/ WonKyu/ ChangKyu/hurt-comfort.


**I DON'T LOVE HIM (Two Shot)**

**.**

**Main Pair: WonKyu**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Changmin memejamkan matanya, kata-kata Siwon saat mereka makan siang tadi terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ya, seharusnya Changmin menyadarinya lebih cepat saat Siwon mengajaknya keluar bersama tadi. Jika otaknya dapat menangkap sinyal dari pancaran mata Siwon yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa '_dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya'_ lebih cepat, maka Changmin dengan senang hati akan menghindari sinyal itu dengan tetap tinggal bersama Yunho diruang latihan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?**

**.**

**ooo**

**.**

"Aku ingin kita berakhir. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari mata yang sedang membulat karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Siwon." Sang lawan bicara tertawa pahit.

"Aku serius sekarang. Aku mohon, Kyu. Lepaskan genggamanmu dari tanganku. Karena ini sudah sangat melelahkan. Aku bisa mati, Kyu." Siwon nama lelaki itu, dia adalah member Super Junior, sma halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga akan mati jika kau pergi meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun memandang tajam ke arah Siwon.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghela napas dengan kasar. Bukan kata-kata itu yang diharapkannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika hati seorang Choi Siwon tengah hancur berkeping-keping sekarang. Tentu saja, dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan rela mati untuk itu. Tapi rasa sakit ini melebihi kematian. Bahkan jika dia matipun rasa sakit ini akan dibawanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang tengah berusaha keras meredam gemuruh yang ada dihatinya, dia tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah melepaskan seorang Choi Siwon. Biarkan dia egois untuk bagian ini. Kyuhyun akan hancur jika dia melepas Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia sudah sangat menyakiti hati pria yang sangat mencintainya itu. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyalahkan dirinya, dia menyalahkan permainan takdir yang tak terduga.

"Aku mohon, Cho Kyuhyun. Lepaskan genggamanmu itu. Aku berjanji akan tetap mencintaimu dan terus berada disampingmu. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku. Aku akan menjadi semakin lemah jika tanganku terus ada dalam genggamanmu. Atau kau harus memilih, Kyu." Siwon memandang lurus ke mata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"H—hyung, a—aa—apa maksudmu?" jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdegup kencang, sedangkan kepalanya mulai dipenuhi oleh spekulasi tentang apa yang akan Siwon bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Baby." Siwon beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha keras menyerap apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon, mungkin cara ini bukan cara yang baik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang semakin mebuncah dihatinya.

'_Siwon hyung mengetahui semuanya. Dia sudah mengetahuinya.' _Tanpa sempat Kyuhyun sadari air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

_Flashback*_

"Hyung, cepatlah! Jika kau berjalan sangat lambat seperti kura-kura kita akan tiba di dorm minggu depan." Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Yah! Ini semua gara-gara kau yang memiliki terlalu banyak fans, mereka menghalangi jalanku. Belum lagi hadiah-hadiah yang terus saja mereka berikan padamu setiap kau pergi ke luar Korea. Ya Tuhan, aku bersumpah tidak akan menjadi manajer Super Junior ataupun Choi Siwon di kehidupan ku selanjutnya." Siwon tertawa melihat Manajernya yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

Ya, Siwon baru saja kembali dari New York menghadiri Met GALA bersama Joon Hoo, salah satu _Prince _manajer yang sering ikut serta kemanapun Siwon pergi. Dan sekarang mereka sudah duduk di atas van menuju dorm Super Junior. Joon Hoo memutar matanya ketika dia melihat Siwon tersenyu-senyum sendiri.

'_Oh Tuhan, sebesar itukah pengaruh Kyuhyun terhadap kehidupan manusia yang hampir sempurna ini?'_

Siwon seharusnya bisa saja langsung kembali ke apartementnya yang nyaman, berendam air hangat lalu berbaring di atas ranjang _king size_-nya yang super nyaman. Tapi ada hal yang tidak bisa dia tunggu lebih lama lagi yaitu bertemu denga kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belum mengetahui perihal kepulangannya hari ini, Siwon sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Dia ingin memberinya kejutan. Siwon tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun nanti saat dia melihat Siwon ada dihadapannya.

'_I miss you so bad, Baby'_

Disinilah Siwon sekarang didalam lift gedung dorm Super Junior, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menginjakkan kakinya dilantai 11 gedung itu.

Ding!

Saat pintu lift terbuka Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tapi ada hal yang sedikit aneh disana. Siwon melihat pintu dorm terbuka sedikit.

'Apa mereka belum tidur? Atau jangan-jangan ada pencuri?'

Siwon masuk dengan langkah yang tidak terdengar. Dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa si pencuri itu masuk sedangkan penjagaan gedung ini lumayan ketat. Tapi... Bukan pencuri yang Siwon dapat disana tapi dia mendapatkan suguhan pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan selama hidupnya, dan tentu saja pemandangan itu sangat menyakitkan. Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun-nya tengah berciuman dengan seorang pria yang Siwon kenal. Changmin.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon disana, Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlalu tenggelam dalam ciuman intim mereka. Bahkan telinga Siwon memanas saat dia mendengar keduanya sekali-kali mendesah nikmat. Siwon membeku ditempatnya. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Harapannya adalah memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyalurkan kerinduanya yang sudah sangat membuncah.

Siwon sama sekali tidak mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Dia memilih diam dan pergi dari tempat itu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Siwon menutup pintu itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ya, tentu saja itu seorang pencuri. Pencuri yang telah mencuri kekasihnya.

*flashback end

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya, atau lebih tepat adalah ranjang Siwon. Kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali kesini daripada ke dorm. Entahlah, dia sendiri tak cukup tahu kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam ini di apartement Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak akan kesini bila dia sedang ada masalah, pria itu akan lebih memilih kembali kerumah orang tuanya. Siwon akan berada disana setidaknya hingga hatinya kembali tenang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu juga, kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Awal mula hubungan terlarangnya. Atau mungkin bisa disebut juga dengan perselingkuhan-_**nya**_.

Kyuhyun tahu ini sangat salah. Tapi terkadang Kyuhyun merasa inilah jalan terbaik. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada saat dia butuhkan. Seseorang yang akan memberinya senyuman dan pelukan hangat saat dia bahagia, seseorang yang akan menghapus air matanya saat dia bersedih, seseorang yang akan menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat dia lelah atau seseorang yang akan memberinya senyum yang menyejukkan saat emosinya sedang membuncah. Dan Siwon tidak dapat memberikan itu semua padanya. Tidak ada apapun selain luapan kerinduan.

Kyuhyun pernah berpikir jika Siwon adalah sebuah robot yang telah disetting untuk bekerja sekeras mungkin. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang bisa lebih dari 10 kali keluar masuk airport selama satu bulan? Maka Kyuyun hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk menjawab, Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berkeluh kesah tentang kesibukannya pada Siwon, jika pada kenyataannya Siwon jauh lebih sibuk darinya.

Pada kenyataanya Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai pria yang bernama Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Choi Siwon, bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun ingin mati saja. Kyuhyun memang mengutuk dirinya yang telah menjadikan Changmin sebagai pelampiasannya yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia berani bersumpah jika dia tidak mencintai Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa jika itu bukan Siwon. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak berperasaan. Tapi biarkan dia untuk egois sekali saja. Hanya sekali ini saja, setelah ini dia akan memilih dan menerima segala balasan yang pantas dia dapatkan untuk kelakuannya ini.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar jika matanya sudah memproduksi begitu banyak air. Bayangan wajah Siwon yang dipenuhi kekecewaan membuat Kyuhyun hampir gila. Hatinya terus berdenyut begitu sakit, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak pantas untuk tetap mendapatkan gelar sebagai kekasih seorang Choi Siwon. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

**ooo**

Siwon menyusuri lorong sepanjang ruang-ruang latihan yang ada di SM Ent. Entah apa yang dia cari dengan hal yang dilakukannya ini. Siwon seharusnya ada di ruang latihan Super Junior saat ini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa melewati hari ini dengan latihan bersama member-membernya, terutama Kyuhyun. Siwon sedang berusaha mengatasi perasaannya yang sudah mengacaukan kerja otaknya. Siwon menoleh kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka disebelah kirinya. Siwon melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu yang sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk dan mereka tidak menyadari

Tapi satu yang Siwon ketahui tentang ruangan ini, ada Changmin disini. Karena Ruangan yang dia masuki ini adalah ruang latihan untuk DBSK. Siwon duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu. Jadi orang-orang tak akan menyadari keberadaannya disini. Siwon menatap sendu ke arah pria yang tujuh centimeter lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Changmin dalam diam. Ada apa dengan hatinya saat ini? Hatinya terasa sangat sakit sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas. Apa yang Changmin miliki tapi tidak dimiliki oleh Siwon? Dengan tiba-tiba pikiran itu menghancurkan konsentrasinya. Ya, itulah pertanyaan yang Siwon butuhkan segera jawabannya.

Musik berhenti.

"Ohh.. Siwon. Tumben sekali. Apa gerangan yang membawa seorang Choi Siwon datang ke ruang latihan kita ya Min?" Gurau Yunho sambil duduk dilantai tepat dihadapan Siwon.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu sambil duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan yang agak jauh dengan posisi Siwon. Bukankah akan sangat tidak pantas untuknya berada dihadapan Siwon, orang telah dia sakiti? Changmin meraih botol minumannya dan meneguk habis air yang ada dibotol itu. Entahlah, dia hanya merasakan haus yang sangat hebat seketika. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengarkan Yunho yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Siwon.

"Bukankah kalian punya latihan hari ini Siwon? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"_Waeyo?_ Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini untuk mengunjungi kalian? Aku merindukanmu hyung~~~." Sahut Siwon dengan nada yang manja.

"Yah! Berhentilah menggunakan nada menjijikkan itu. Ada apa Siwon? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau. Apa itu?" Nada suara Yunho berubah serius.

Yunho sudah cukup mengenal Siwon untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, tentu Yunho akan segera tahu jika sahabatnya itu sedang ada masalah atau hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi tentu akan sulit untuk membuat Siwon menceritakannya. Karena Siwon selalu akan lebih memilih untuk memendam semuanya dalam hati. Itulah bagian Siwon yang paling dibenci oleh Yunho. Tertutup.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa denganku." Siwon tersenyum meyakinkan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Changmin yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hei, Chang. Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut. Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan mati jika Leeteuk _hyung_ tahu aku kesini." Siwon tertawa lalu berdiri dan menepu bahu Yunho sebelum menghampiri Changmin yang terpaku didepan pintu.

"Ayo."

**ooo**

'_Aku mohon jaga dia dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia merasa kesepian. Dan kumohon padamu jangan biarkan dia meneteskan air mata berharganya. Aku percaya kau akan melakukan permintaanku, bukan? Aku serahkan dia padamu, Min. Tapi aku ingin kau mengingat satu hal! Aku, Choi Siwon akan selalu mencintainya dan akan selalu ada untuknya jika kau menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah ku relakan ini, Min. Aku merelakan dia padamu, karena aku bukanlah orang yang dia butuhkan saat ini. aku tidak dapat memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan kau bisa, jadi bahagiakan dia, Shim Changmin.'_

Changmin memejamkan matanya, kata-kata Siwon saat mereka makan siang tadi terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ya, seharusnya Changmin menyadarinya lebih cepat saat Siwon mengajaknya keluar bersama tadi. Jika otaknya dapat menangkap sinyal dari pancaran mata Siwon yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa '_dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya'_ lebih cepat, maka Changmin dengan senang hati akan menghindari sinyal itu dengan tetap tinggal bersama Yunho diruang latihan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Bukankah ini yang sangat diinginkannya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali? Kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Kyuhyun disaat Siwon telah merelakan Kyuhyun untuknya?

Changmin masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Siwon yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bercahaya kini redup dan dipenuhi dengan guratan kecemasan. Changmin tidak perlu menjadi seorang professor untuk tahu bahwa perubahan itu adalah akibat ulahnya. Dia yang sudah berada diantara hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Changmin tertawa pahit. Terbuat dari apa hati seorang Choi Siwon itu?

**ooo**

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Apa keputusannya ini tepat? Kenapa hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit? Dia benar-benar merasa tidak bahagia untuk kenyataan yang satu ini. Kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya _**lagi**_. Siwon berjalan menyusuri koridor yang tadi dilewatinya. Dia harus kembali ke ruang latihan sekarang. Harus. Siwon tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Dia harus memeluk Kyuhyun sekarang. Siwon akan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan tak akan melepaskannya untuk beberapa waktu lalu Siwon akan menumpahkan tangisnya yang kini masih tertahan disudut hatinya. Air matanya terasa semakin mendesak untuk keluar saat Siwon dengan terpaksa harus menyadari kenyataan bahwa mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka pintu ruang latihan. Saat Siwon masuk ruangan itu semua orang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan olehnya. Entahlah! Persetan dengan pemikiran mereka tentang seorang Choi Siwon. Saat mata elangnya menangkap lelehan karamel yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, tanpa membuang waktu Siwon langsung berhambur ke pelukan orang itu. Orang yang begitu dicintainya. Tapi Orang ini jugalah yang telah mengkhianatinya.

"_H—hyung."_ Bisik Kyuhyun yang masih depenuhi rasa kaget saat Siwon memeluknya dengan erat. Terlalu erat.

"Oh Tuhan. Baby." Siwon terus melingkar lengannya dengan posesif sementara wajahnya berada diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Perlakuan ini sama sekali tidak terduga oleh Kyuhyun. Ini bukan reaksi yang ada di bayangan otaknya tadi malam. Bukan Siwon yang memeluknya dengan erat seperti sekarang. Saat Kyuhyun mulai merasa rileks dalam dekapan erat Siwon, dia mulai mengelus punggung Siwon yang sedikit berguncang. Berguncang?

"Siwonnie, katakan sesuatu." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa sedikit panik saat merasakan bahunya sedikit basah.

"Sshh. Biar seperti ini dulu. Aku mohon." Gumam Siwon lirih.

Ruangan begitu sunyi. Member lain yang masih ada di ruangan itu hanya memandangi Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak berniat menginterupsi ataupun meninggalkan ruangan. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eunhyuk sambil meringis. Donghae dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Siwon. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan suasana ini? Donghae memberikan isyarat pada Eunhyuk, Kangin, Ryeowook yang masih mematung untuk keluar dan memberikan sedikit privasi pada pasangan itu. Mengerti dengan maksud Donghae, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Eunhyuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan yang lain untuk keluar lebih dulu. Namun tepat sebelum dia menutup pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"_**Siwon!"**_

_**.**_

_**to be continued**_

_**.**_

_**ooo**_

**saya datang lagi.. bagi yang mau wp saya PM aja yaa :)  
**

**BYE!**


End file.
